coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3455 (26th October 1992)
Plot Doug starts at the garage and finds Deirdre attractive. Ivy apologises to Gail for being so awkward. Derek starts at Weatherfield Comprehensive under caretaker and councillor Harry Potts. Potts, who wanted his nephew to get the job, expects Derek to run the place whilst he has council meetings. Derek is set to work shovelling coal and the children soon give him the runaround. Kimberley buys a rug-making kit, telling Curly that they can make it together for their love nest. He is appalled at this vision of domestic bliss. Don organises a card school at his flat and tells Ivy that he'll be spending the night there. Doug offers to buy Deirdre a drink but she isn't interested. Carmel is frightened by a prowler at the nurses' home. Gail insists she stays the night at No.8. With Don back at his flat, Ivy starts to drink again. Don returns to check on her and finds her passed out. He gets angry and wakes her, telling her that she's a disgusting drunk. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire Guest cast *Harry Potts - Russell Dixon *Frank Haskins - Bryn Ellis *Carmel Finnan - Catherine Cusack Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *MVB Motors *33 Atlee Place - Living room *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Caretaker's office and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's Derek Wilton's first day in his new job. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,870,000 viewers (4th place). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 24th June 2019 was edited, omitting 10" from the start of a scene in 9 Coronation Street in Part One, where Lisa Duckworth lifts a naked Tom out of the bath while Jack gets up to answer the front door. A later scene in 5 Coronation Street in Part Two contained two further cuts, one of 3" as Ivy Brennan's hand reaches for the whisky bottle, and then another 4" to remove her replacing it on the table, so that only the briefest shot of her pouring a drink remains. Notable dialogue Lisa Duckworth: "It doesn't look like Vera's talking to me." Jack Duckworth: "Aren't you the lucky one!" Category:1992 episodes